Lone Wolf
by Mokibobolink
Summary: A story of peril for Remus Lupin that takes place immediately after OOTP. When Lupin is poisoned, Professor Snape is called in to help. Will Harry and Snape be able to work together to save Remus before it's too late? - COMPLETE
1. Lone Wolf

_This is my first Harry Potter fic and I actually started this one last year. This takes place immediately after OOTP so it's not exactly HBP compliant. But I plucked it out a couple weeks ago and may actually have figured out a way to end it. Just wanted to post a first chapter to see if anyone's interested and if so I'll post the rest and finish it too! Thanks for reading!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus sat in his room at number #12 Grimauld Place. His head resting in his hands and thinking the same thoughts that had haunted him for two days. Why? He asked himself again for the countless time. Why did he have to lose another friend?

Remus had barely been able to put more than two words together since the fateful day that took Sirius from his life. Yet again another friend was wrenched from his world and his heart. Truthfully this was the second time he had lost Sirius. The first of course being when he had been so sure that Sirius had caused James and Lilly's deaths so many years ago. But since Remus had found out the truth those memories had begun to fade in his mind. In fact after taking up residence in Grimauld Place it was almost as if that had never happened. It had started to feel like old times and almost as if Sirius had never gone to Azkaban at all.

But now there was no denying that he was gone. Gone like Remus' own parents, gone like Lilly and James, gone like so many others whom he'd loved.

"Stop it!" he told himself forcefully, rising to pace his room again. But despite his strong words the tears came unbidden to his eyes. He stopped near the fireplace and laid his head on the mantle, fighting for control. Full grown wizards aren't _supposed _to cry like little boys he said to himself. As he stood there he felt the sobs starting in his throat and for the first time in the past two days he finally let go. As the fire crackled below he sobbed his anguish into the cold, dark and moonless night. Finally his grief abated and he stumbled weakly to his bed. He sat there on the edge of the coverlet, idly passing it through his fingers, deep in thought.

"Harry is mine to take care of now and I must be strong for him" he said to himself.

For that is what Sirius had put in his will. Remus had been surprised at first when Dumbeldore had presented him with the parchment bearing Sirius' seal. He'd never thought that Sirius would have considered writing a will. Who does?

But as he read through his old friend's wishes, he knew that Sirius had done it for Harry's sake. Perhaps finding himself with someone else to care for had given him the impetus to take necessary steps, however awkward they were, to ensure Harry's continued safety.

Finally near the four o'clock hour, Remus fell into a fitful sleep, these thoughts weighing heavily on his mind.

----------------------------------

Remus awoke the next morning slightly more refreshed. It had been good to let go last night and let the grief he had hidden so carefully, out into the open.

He showered and dressed quickly and walked into the quiet kitchen. For the moment, the house was empty except for himself. He knew that all the members of the Order had been very busy these past few days and most of them wouldn't be back for a while. Molly had taken the children back to the Burrow to grieve at home in private. Arthur, however, would be back later today as he had decided the best way to get though the pain of the death of one of the Order was to work even harder for their cause. Dumbledore himself would be arriving in the afternoon with Harry. For the Hogwarts school year had ended yesterday and all the children would soon be taking the train back to London. Dumbledore wanted Harry to come back home to be with his friends and true family. No one was sure yet if Dumbledore was going to send Harry back to the Dursleys for his own safety. But for now he would be coming to Grimauld Place so that he and Remus could possibly comfort each other through this awful time.

With the thought that he would have to see Harry soon, Remus suddenly decided he needed to get out for some air. Leaving a note for Arthur should he arrive while Remus was out, he crept out of the front hall. As he passed the portraits in the hall, he heard snoring coming from several of the curtains and quietly opened the door. He needed to get out and prepare himself for the difficulty of seeing his new godson and trying to comfort him through the loss of yet another parent.

The day outside was bright and he realized how late he must have slept. For the sun was well passed the midday point. He walked down the block heading towards a park he had discovered on one of his first trips to Grimauld Place. As he strolled along the sidewalk, his head began to clear and he started to feel better. For he knew that Sirius really wouldn't have wanted anyone to grieve for him for too long, what good would that do?

"When I die I want to be dumped in a hole and a tree planted on the spot. That way something else will live because I'm gone. I don't want any sort of crying and bawling over me either. That sort of thing just makes me ill. What good does that do anyone, heh? Nope just move on, that's what I always say"

Remus smiled to himself thinking of he and his old friend having that conversation so many months ago. They'd both been relaxing in the kitchen and drinking quite freely. That night in the warmth and protection of home, death had been an easy conversation. Both had laughed over what they would do at each other's funerals and each had threatened the other with hauntings if their respective wishes weren't met. But now that night seemed so very long ago. Resolving to put the sadness again out of him mind, he walked on.

He entered the park and started along the path, winding it's way through the trees. As he walked along he saw few others enjoying the park at this time of day. He looked up at the trees, listened to the birds sing and felt the breeze in his hair.

"oops!" said a voice out of nowhere.

Suddenly Remus realized that he'd been walking along looking straight up into the trees and had bumped right into an elderly woman passing the other way.

"So sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked with genuine concern.

"No, not all" she replied with an indulgent smile and bustled along on her way, readjusting her umbrella and handbag as she went.

As Remus walked on he thought that it must be getting late and decided to turn back. Turning right at the next fork in the path, he started on his way towards the exit. He rubbed his arm as he went for it seemed to have born the brunt of the accident with the old woman and had apparently been stuck by her umbrella.

Then it looked as though the sun had gone behind a cloud, for Remus found himself unable to see the path clearly. He must have gotten dirt in his eyes, he thought to himself. They began to itch and water uncontrollably. He continued out of the park and started back up the street to Grimauld place, rubbing his eyes irritably. Then, just as suddenly, he felt as though something had also gone in his throat and had to stop for a second to catch his breath. He tried clearing his throat but it didn't help the odd sensation he was now noticing in his chest.

Soon he couldn't deny that something strange was happening and quickened his pace to get home sooner. His eyesight continued to worsen with every step he took until he found it almost impossible to discern where he was. But finally he reached Number 3 Grimauld Place and staggered up to the door. By now it felt as though his eyes were burning holes in his head and that a rather large elephant had taken up residence on his chest. Struggling to see and to catch his breath, he reached for the door.

------------------

Harry sat beside Dumbledore in the kitchen and tried to keep up with the conversation. He had a feeling that Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley were purposely talking about the most inane subjects for his benefit. He knew that they were avoiding the one thing they all couldn't stop thinking about on purpose. Sirius' death hung over the room like a shadow, a shadow that no one wanted to acknowledge was there.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. He's been taking more walks in the past few days. Seems to clear his mind from….. well, everything" Mr. Weasley said, clearing his throat to cover the uncomfortable moment.

Harry secretly hoped that Remus would be back soon. For as soon as he had been able to even begin to come to terms with his godfather's death, he found he wanted to see his new godfather. Harry had loved Sirius like the father he had never had and now he was gone. He wanted desperately to speak to the only other person he felt would understand exactly how it felt. He wanted to speak to someone who had lost his best friend. He didn't realize it but he needed to replace the emptiness he felt inside from the loss of Sirius. He just knew that he really wanted to talk to Lupin. Wanted someone else who knew how it felt to have such a loss and tell him it was going to be okay. For these words had been repeated to him time and again recently. Ron and Hermione had done their best to comfort him with these words. So had Dumbledore and even Hagrid. But Harry felt sure that none of them really knew what he was going through, how could they? So their words had an empty ring in his head. But surely if Lupin spoke to him and told him he would get through this, then it had to be true. It didn't make sense, not even to Harry himself. Yet he had hung onto this thought ever since he found out that Sirius had named Lupin as his new guardian and that he was going to Grimauld place as soon as the school term ended.

Then as if in answer to Harry's private thoughts, a step was heard outside and they all heard the front door open.

"Ah, there he is now" Mr Weasley said with a smile to Harry.

-----------------------

Remus staggered through the door, the discomfort in his eyes and chest from the walk home quickly becoming searing pain. He struggled now with every breath and truly thought he was going blind. His goal had been to make it home but now that he was here he didn't know what to do. He knew that Dumbledore must be here by now with Harry and he really didn't want to be seen like this. That young man had been through so much pain recently and Remus didn't want to be the cause of the slightest bit more. Perhaps he could get Arthur's attention and steal up to his room without anyone being the wiser.

With this thought he fought back the agony and walked towards the kitchen. Just then Arthur came out.

"Why there you are, Remus. Have a nice walk, did you? He asked.

Unable to answer now through the bolts of pain shooting through him with every breath he simply nodded mutely. He placed a hand on the wall near him for support and without it was sure he would have gone down.

"Why don't you come in and join us all for a cup of tea? I know Harry really wants to………..Remus, what's wrong?" Arthur asked with worry in his eyes as he got a good look at the man standing in front of him. He took in the look of obvious pain in Remus's eyes and the way he was clutching the wall like a man holding a railing on a bucking ship.

His head spinning now from the effort to draw oxygen into his heavy lungs, and despite his tremendous efforts, Remus felt himself drop to the floor.

------------------------

"Dumbledore!" Arthur cried from the hallway.

Harry jumped up but stayed where he was as Dumbledore rushed out of the room. This didn't sound good and he was afraid of what he would find if he went out there.

"Remus? Remus, can you hear me?" Harry heard Dumbledore's usually calm voice break with a touch of worry.

This was too much for Harry and he found himself drawn slowly to the door. The scene he found in the hallway froze him to the spot. Both Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley were kneeling over Lupin who was lying, pale and gasping on the floor. There were no signs of consciousness and he seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, shaking with a sickening dread.

"I'm not sure. Here, Arthur let's get him to the couch in the den" Dumbledore replied and with that he conjured a stretcher. Then they gently placed Remus in it and proceeded to the living room.

Once he was lying safely on the couch Dumbledore mumbled an incantation and suddenly Remus' eyes flew open. He frantically looked around the room and his eyes settled on Harry.


	2. Snape arrives

Remus found himself awake again with Dumbledore, Arthur and Harry standing over him. He'd apparently been moved to the old drawing room, but how de did not know.

"No…….. get him…… out of here" He gasped as looked at the fear in Harry's eyes. Still struggling to draw a complete breath.

"It's alright Remus. Can you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore responded.

Remus didn't know what to say, after all he'd just been out for a walk and then suddenly his world had seemed to fall apart. Concentrating on continuing to stay conscious he replied with as much information as he could. He told them in short, brief sentences about his decision to go for a walk and the sudden onset of his symptoms.

"Did you see anyone while you were out?" asked Dumbledore

"No, no one" Remus replied. Somehow keeping his eyes closed helped so he didn't look at Dumbledore. Instead he focused blindly on every word that was being said to him.

"Think Remus, think. Was there anyone else there in the park today? Did you speak to anyone, even in passing?" Dumbeldore was more urgent now.

Then Remus remembered the old woman.

"Yes…… an old woman……..bumped into each other" Remus started coughing between each breath and as he briefly opened his eyes, the room started to blur around the edges.

"You ran into each other? Did she touch you anywhere?" Dumbledore queried.

Remus mutely held up his right arm, now feeling very swollen near the elbow. Dumbeldore raised Remus' sleeve, took one look at his arm and sighed.

"Just as a I thought, looks like an entry wound" Dumbledore proclaimed to the room at large. Remus felt Dumbledore put his arm down. He could no longer keep his eyes open and he knew he was going to pass out again. Dumbledore's awakening spell was only a temporary solution and he knew in his heart that it wouldn't work a second time. He tried to stay awake but with each passing moment the room grew black.

-------------

"What do you mean, an entry wound?" Harry asked Dumbledore as they watched Remus finally lose consciousness. He continued to struggle to breath but the pain left his face and for that at least, Harry was grateful he had finally passed out again.

"I believe that Remus was poisoned by the person he ran into in the park this afternoon" Dumbledore replied with a frown.

"Poisoned? But why?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure but probably due to his work in the Order. This isn't the first attack on one of our Members and unfortunately I doubt it will be the last." Dumbledore said as he rose from where he had been kneeling by Remus' head.

"Professor, if Lupin's been poisoned then we need to get him to Hospital now" Harry said with worry.

"No I'm afraid he can't be moved and we can't risk bringing anyone here. Besides whoever did this would be expecting that and has probably given him something not easily cured" and with this Dumbledore walked out of the room, seeming lost in thought.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Not call for a doctor? What was he planning on doing then, letting Lupin die? This was ridiculous he told himself and set off to follow Dumbledore.

Harry found him in the kitchen near the fireplace, apparently having just spoken to someone in the fire. But to whom? If Dumbledore couldn't call a doctor, who else could he call to help Lupin?

"Professor sir, did you just speak to someone?" he asked as he crossed the room.

"Yes I just called Professor Snape" Dumbledore replied, eyeing Harry closely.

Snape? Harry's mind screamed the name. What good could he do? Professor Snape hated Harry and Lupin both with a seemingly equal passion. He seemed to want to go out of his way on a regular basis to hurt either of them. What was Dumbeldore thinking?

The look on his face must have communicated something for Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit at the table with him.

"Harry have you ever wondered why I haven't given Severus the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts?" he asked quietly.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, afraid to answer. He had always assumed that Snape either couldn't be trusted with the job or wasn't good enough for it.

Again seeming to read his mind, Dumbeldore responded to his mute reply. "No, it doesn't have anything to do with his abilities as a Dark Arts instuctor. On the contrary I believe his past experience as a Death Eater would be nothing if not an asset to the post. Who else do you know that has worked with Voldemort in the past and yet lived to tell the tale?" he asked and suddenly his eyes grew steely.

"Do you think Harry" he continued " that I would allow a teacher on my grounds, instructing my students, whom I did not trust down to my very bones?"

Harry looked down and mumbled something sounding negative. Of course he trusted Dumbledore but he also had been on the end of many of Professor Snape's tirades. How was he expected to feel about the man except the same loathing that he had been shown? But, he reminded himself, Dumbledore had trusted some people that others' wouldn't have. Who else would have hired a full- grown werewolf to instruct students in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Harry was intrigued now.

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told you before. Something that I'm sure even Severus himself hasn't yet realized. For I believe even he too has wondered why I have continued to make him Potions Master despite his rather vocal wishes for another post" Dumbledore sighed again.

"The reason is that Professor Snape is, by far, the finest Potions Master I have ever met" with that Dumbledore stopped and looked at Harry again as if daring him to deny it. Seeing no response forthcoming he continued.

"I won't let him stop being Potions Master simply because I do not want to deny my students of his teachings. Professor Snape can make the most complex and difficult potions with ease AND (at this point Dumbledore eyed him closely again) he is the best diagnostician I know. If anyone can figure out what poison was used on Remus and find the antidote, it is Severus" he said with a finality that couldn't be denied.

Harry was dumbstruck. The mere idea that Snape was actually a good teacher had never crossed his mind even in his wildest imaginings. But here was Dumbledore telling him just that. Also he realized with a shock, Lupin himself had even said something to this effect. When Lupin had taught Defense Against the Dark Arts in Harry's third year, it had been Snape who had made the wolfsbane potion for him. A potion, Lupin had said, that was so complicated that only few wizards could master it. Harry began to doubt everything he thought he knew about Snape.

"Albus I have transferred Remus to his room. I thought the poor chap would be more comfortable in his own bed. Is Severus coming?" Arthur asked, walking into the room right then. Dumbledore nodded.

Harry came to the present with a jolt, suddenly remembering why Snape was being called. He looked at Dumbledore and Mr Weasley with a fresh onset of panic.

"How is Lupin? Shouldn't someone be with him in case he gets worse?" he asked both of them anxiously and rising from his chair.

Both were about to reply but at that moment they heard the front door open. With his long traveling cloak swishing regally behind him, Snape entered the kitchen.

"I am sorry for the delay, Headmaster. I had to get well off of the school grounds of course before I could Apparate. I made sure to appear in the secluded area we discussed for just such an emergency" he said as he took off his cloak. He was carrying a large black satchel, similar to an old-fashioned Muggle doctor's bag. He glanced briefly at Harry but continued to speak to Dumbeldore.

"What has happened?" Snape asked and Harry realized that Dumbledore must have simply told him to come urgently, not risking giving too much information over the floo network.

"It's Remus, he was out this afternoon and I believe he came into contact with someone who has managed to poison him" Dumbledore replied.

With this Snape looked again in Harry's direction but the glance was so brief that he couldn't fathom the emotion or intention behind it.

"Where is he?" Snape asked.

"In his room, Severus, follow me" and with this Arthur lead them all to Lupin's room on the third floor. There they found Remus still struggling to draw a complete breath. Harry was startled to see him looking much worse than he had earlier. But Mr Weasley had him propped on pillows and this seemed to be helping a little.

Snape walked into the room and began what was apparently an examination. Harry stood fascinated by the foot of the bed as Snape first looked into Lupin's eyes and mouth, then felt his forehead with the back of his hand. He continued by stooping low to listen to Lupin's labored breathing and (to Harry's surprise) even appeared to smell his breath. Finally he stood and addressed Dumbledore.

"Was there evidence as to how he ingested the poison?" he asked.

"Yes, on his right arm near the elbow" Dumbledore replied. Snape kneeled on Lupin's right side and extricated his arm from under the sheets. With the same intensity he examined the wound closely. Then taking out a small vial from his bag, he poured a small drop from it onto the welt that had now formed there. What this was supposed to do, Harry had no idea but after a few seconds Snape stood up.

"Did he give an indication of his exact symptoms, when they started or anything of that sort?" he asked the room at large. Harry was fascinated to see that he still showed absolutely no emotion.

"Yes" Arthur replied "He said that he had been walking in the park when he bumped into and old woman. He had started to come back here when he noticed his vision getting blurry and suddenly started having difficulty breathing. He said from that moment it just got worse and worse" he finished in a rush.

Snape pondered this information for a moment.

"I will get to work at once Headmaster, I believe there is more than one poison at work here. His symptoms could mean a number of things so I must consult some references" he said.

"Thank you Severus, please do what you can" said Dumbledore and Snape quietly left the room, bag in hand and determination in his step.


	3. A Long Night

_Okay so here's the next chapter folks. I realize this one has a lot more Harry and Snape but I hope all the Lupin fans hang in there! Enjoy!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Severus left the room Dumbledore turned to Harry and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I must leave now. I am going to let the others in the Order know of Remus' condition. I am also going to warn them to look out for themselves. It worries me that Remus was attacked so close to Headquarters. I am hoping that this was just an isolated incident" he said.

"But sir" Harry asked. "Why would anyone want to attack Lupin for any other reason than his participation in the Order?"

"Well it is unfortunately not unknown that Remus is a werewolf. This may have been done by someone who is purist and against all part-humans" Dumbledore replied.

With this he prepared to set out. First checking in with Snape and giving instructions that he was to be informed the moment there was any change in Remus' condition either for the worse or better. He then gave instructions to Harry and Arthur that Remus should be kept under constant watch so that any new symptoms could be reported to Snape right away.

Harry knew that Dumbledore was afraid as they all were that Snape wouldn't find an antidote in time. He was sure that Dumbledore wanted a non--stop watch on Remus so that someone would be there if he died. This thought seemed to be shared by Arthur who sobered when he was asked to take the first watch. But he nodded resolutely and took up his place as sentinel, nervously tucking the covers around Remus' neck.

Harry escorted Dumbledore to the door and bade him a safe trip. Then, closing the door behind him, he stood in the hall. He was at a loss as to what he should do now. He thought of going up to his room and perhaps getting some sleep but quickly dismissed that idea. He knew that he would have to relieve Mr. Weasley in a few hours to continue the watch on Lupin through morning. However he also knew that he would never be able to sleep, too much had happened.

As Harry walked back to the drawing room he was surprised at the calmness he felt. While it was true that he couldn't help fearing the worst it seemed that he wasn't able to feel anymore grief at the moment. He figured that he was now at an emotional level somewhere below that. He felt not grief, but numb with this new shock.

How could this happen? He wondered to himself as he sat on the couch and watched the fire. Surely he couldn't lose another important person in his life, could he? Was everyone who was either parent or pseudo parent meant for death? Did any adult who showed him the least bit of kindness have to then be destroyed for it? He began to wonder if somehow Voldemort had managed to curse him. Obviously Voldemort hadn't been able to kill Harry but certainly he had managed to take away much happiness in his life.

But this thinking wasn't going to save Lupin, he thought to himself. He decided to end his self-wallowing and do something useful. He got up and headed for the kitchen. For that was where Snape had begun to work on an antidote. He stood outside the door for a moment, not sure what he was going to do. Then he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Snape looked up quickly from a huge volume. He had a fire going and had already set out a cauldron. His bag was now open and the ingredients were spread upon the table. Harry saw small vials with varying colors of liquid, leather pouches of different colors as well as dried herbs tied with string.

"Yes Potter, is there something you need? Has Lupin's condition worsened?" Snape asked urgently.

"No, uh at least I don't think so. I haven't been back to check on him" he replied nervously.

"I'm sure Arthur will let us know if anything changes" Snape said and went back to his book.

Harry stood there for a few minutes feeling rather foolish. Finally Snape seemed to realize that he was still in the room.

"Is there something you need?" he asked again, coldly.

Snape sounded like someone who didn't want to be disturbed and Harry almost walked out right then and there. But he gave himself a little shake, thought of Lupin and strengthened his resolve.

"I want to help" he replied, looking Snape directly in the eye for the first time that night. With that look he defied the tall Potions Master to deny him this right to help his new Godfather in any way he could.

Snape looked taken aback by this and opened his mouth to speak. Then he thought about it for a second and nodded. Motioning Harry to the table he pointed at the vials and other items.

"Very well, you can sort these into alphabetical order. I usually keep them that way for easy retrieval. However I had to leave in a rush so they need to be re-done" he said and promptly went back to his text without another word.

Harry sorted through the various vials and bottles. Each one contained a particular ingredient that may be needed to help Lupin. He and Snape basically ignored each other as they worked. The only sound for many minutes was the rustle of pages as Snape hunted in his book for clues to what was attacking Remus. After a while Snape seemed to find the information he was looking for. He stopped suddenly and began taking ingredients from Harry's side of the table. He then started measuring out items, cutting herbs to smaller lengths and putting some into the water now boiling in the cauldron.

Harry had long since finished sorting the ingredients but he was reluctant to leave the room. Though he didn't particularly enjoy being in Snape's presence there was something he needed to know. Again steeling up his courage and hoping that he wasn't disturbing Snape during a critical moment, he spoke.

"Uh, Professor?" he asked quietly.

Snape merely looked up from the cauldron that he had been stirring. For once he didn't have the look of absolute abhorrence normally reserved for any conversation with Harry. Instead he merely looked a little harried and (did Harry imagine it?) slightly curious. Encouraged by this Harry plowed on.

"Do you think you can help him?" Harry asked simply.

Severus looked down into the swirling contents above the fire. He didn't say anything for a while and Harry was starting to wonder if he was going to answer at all. Finally he looked up and met Harry's eyes.

"I don't know" he said honestly. "But I will tell you this, I am not going to let him die without a fight" then he continued to stir. Harry knew better than to believe it was any real affinity for Lupin that caused this reaction. Instead he got the impression that Snape simply didn't want to lose a fight and this poison had now become an enemy, an enemy to be battled to the end.

Harry had opened his mouth to respond to this announcement when Snape continued.

"However I think you should know that I believe he has less than 24 hours to live. So if I am wrong, we will know soon enough" again he went back to stirring.

Harry nodded and said nothing more. He thought about Snape's words over and over again as time ticked on. Again he reminded himself that however much he and Snape didn't get along, there was no denying his talent now as a true Potions Master. Finally around 2:00am he got up from the table.

"I am going to relieve Mr. Wesley now" he said and received nothing except a silent, parting nod from Snape.

He slowly walked up the stairs to Lupin's bedroom, having put it off long enough. He had been tired of being in the deathly silent kitchen with Snape but he feared what he would find upstairs. He walked in and found Mr. Weasley again tucking the covers under Lupin's chin. It made him wonder if Lupin had been restless in his feverish slumber or if Mr. Weasley just didn't know what else to do.

"Hello Harry" Mr. Weasley said with a tight smile. "There's no change in his condition and I'm taking that as a good sign. At least he's not worse, eh?

Harry smiled in return and Mr. Weasley quickly vacated the chair where he had been sitting. Harry sat down and took a close look at Lupin. It was true that he looked the same as earlier and for that, Harry was grateful.

"I'm going to see if Severus needs any help, be sure to call on me if you need anything. Alright?" Mr. Wesley said and Harry nodded in reply.

Harry sat there alone with Lupin as the night wore on. How long he was there he didn't know but slowly he felt fear creep into him. He worried that Lupin's time (according to Snape's educated guess) was getting shorter and yet there had been no sign from downstairs. What if Snape's book was wrong and he was making the wrong antidote? What if he misjudged an ingredient and the potion was ruined? Harry knew from past experience in Snape's class that one slip, just one, could change a potion. One second you could have a cure for tuber puss and the next a potion that could instead raise painful boils on the skin. But he grudgingly admitted to himself, if anyone could make the potion correctly it was Snape. For now he realized that Snape always knew exactly what had happened with Harry's potions the moment something went wrong. Just by looking at the color or catching a whiff of one of Harry's pitiful attempts, the venerable Master always knew precisely which ingredient had been missed.

Still Harry wondered what was taking so long and was about to get up to find out when a sound from Lupin stopped him. Lupin did indeed seem to be restless for he had ripped half the sheets from his body. Harry hurriedly put the blankets around him again. As he did so felt the fever burning through the man as his hands brushed against Lupin's arm. With a heavy heart, Harry sat down again. It suddenly occurred to him that he had never really watched someone die and this might just be what he was going to endure this night.

For though Harry had witnessed death in his life it had never been like this. His parents had been killed in front of him but he'd only been a baby so he had no real memory of it. When Voldemort had murdered Cedric as Harry had watched, helplessly, it had been swift. Even Sirius' death had been quick. He had simply disappeared. No this was very different, he realized. The man lying in front of him was suffering, had been suffering for hours now and would probably continue to do so until the very end. Harry was grateful that at the very least, Lupin wasn't awake. For he didn't think he'd be able to stomach it if he'd had to watch that.

The night wore on unbearably slowly until finally Harry could see the sky lighten outside Lupin's window. He was just beginning to wonder if somehow the two of them had been forgotten when he heard steps outside. Without a word Snape entered the room carrying a goblet. Mr. Weasley followed closely behind and tried to smile reassuringly at Harry but only managed a slight grimace. As they entered Harry could only wonder, had Snape found a cure?


	4. A New Day Dawns

_Sorry for the delay! Things have been a bit topsy-turvy but are a little better now. Let's just say that I'm starting to look forward to my roommate moving out next month – LOL! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Snape put the goblet down on the nightstand and motioned for Harry to leave his chair. Harry quickly got out of the way and went to stand by Mr. Weasley.

"One of you hold his head for me" Snape ordered quietly and Arthur quickly stepped forward to assist. Harry noticed that Snape's eyes were burned holes in his head and he looked the worse for wear. Harry realized then that last night couldn't have been easy on any of them, perhaps especially for the man who had to actually create a cure.

Snape sat at the edge of the bed and retrieving the goblet from the nightstand, gently lifted Remus head. He poured the liquid into the other man's parched lips and closed his mouth to force him to swallow. He did this a few more times until most of the liquid had been consumed, then laid Remus back down.

"That is all I can do for now. If I have managed to find the right potion he should recover fairly quickly" Snape said.

All of them continued to watch Remus closely. Snape stayed where he was at Remus' side, looking for any signs that the antidote was working. The room was silent except for the racking coughs and labored breathing coming from Remus.

Soon Harry thought that maybe Snape had made a fatal error. For as they waited and watched for the next few minutes nothing happened. Then suddenly Harry realized with a start that the room was silent, extremely silent. The coughing and wheezing had stopped and as all of them watched, Remus' color began to pick up. Always looking a bit peaked Harry didn't expect him to look rosy but soon enough he started looking more normal. His whole body started to relax as he was finally able to breathe properly for the first time in hours.

Snape reached forward and felt Remus' head. "I think he's responding favorably"

He said, looking back at Harry and Mr. Weasley.

Harry was startled to see what was almost a smile on his face. Harry had never seen a true sign of happiness from his potions Master. He had seen leering and snide grins, but never a true smile. Mr. Weasley and Harry grinned back, relieved that their terrible night had come to an end.

Just then Remus' eyes slowly opened.

--------------------------

Remus felt himself slowly coming awake. He felt a hand on his forehead and heard a voice declare "I think he's responding favorably". That voice could be no other than Severus and Remus realized that the Hogwarts potions Master must have been called on his behalf.

He struggled for a moment or two to get his bearings, keeping his eyes tightly closed. He felt as though he was swimming to the top of a deep ocean. Finally everything started to come into focus and he opened his eyes.

He saw Snape sitting next to him on the bed with Harry and Arthur near his feet. He smiled weakly at all three of them. For he was determined to reassure them all that he was going to be fine. And indeed with each new breath it felt like he was gaining more strength. Slowly the pains in his chest subsided and he noted as he looked around the room that his eyesight appeared to be perfectly normal again.

"Well, did we all have a good night?" he asked all of them with a weak grin.

Harry and Arthur laughed outright and Remus was glad to see that he'd managed a slightly reserved smile out of Severus.

"How do you feel Lupin?" Severus asked.

"Not sure. I think I feel about the same as I did before all this started. Except a bit tired" Remus replied. Which was an understatement as Remus was beginning to feel as though a long sleep was something he desperately needed. Which was odd considering he'd been out cold for better than a day. But he figured that fighting an inner battle with a terrible poison would leave anyone tired and thought nothing more of it.

"Good. I think we have found the correct antidote then. I am going to report the news to Professor Dumbledore. But I think I will stay a while longer to be sure all is well before I return to the school" he said and made for the door.

"Wait Severus" Remus said. Snape stopped and returned his gaze quietly.

"Thank you" Remus said. They were such pitiful words to convey how he felt about finding himself alive again. For when he had lost consciousness in the living room he had felt sure he was probably not long for this world.

"You're welcome Remus" Snape replied, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Though you should also thank Harry and Arthur for both of them helped me with the potion and therefore had a hand in your recovery as well" With that he quit the room.

------------------------------

Harry stood astounded, mouth agape for a few moments. The tall Potions Master had never once in the years they'd known each other, called Harry by his first name. He had always been "Mr. Potter" or just "Potter". Harry was starting to see Severus in a whole new light and wasn't sure what this meant for the future. Harry knew that Severus had hated him mostly because of how he'd been treated in the past by both Harry's father and Sirius. Perhaps now that both were gone things would be different? Harry knew that Severus had never really had a problem with Remus. Remus had never treated him unfairly, had never abused him in front of the other students. It is true that Severus had shown a particular dislike to Remus when he'd been brought on to teach in Harry's third year at Hogwarts. But at that point Severus had thought that Remus was helping an escaped murderer get into Hogwarts. Much had changed since then and Severus was now a member of the Order side by side with Remus.

It seemed the past night's drama had brought them all a little closer together. Perhaps now they could start working as a team rather than working against each other. Perhaps losing a member of the Order so recently and then having the threat of losing another almost immediately after had sown the rift. Harry didn't know if this new truce would last but he was intrigued by it none the less.

He smiled down at his new godfather then, finally coming back to the present.

"Do you need anything Professor Lupin?" he asked.

"Yes Harry there is something I would like" Remus replied. "Since I am now your new godfather I would like it very much if you would start calling me by my first name" he said with a smile.

Harry grinned back "Sure Remus. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Well I'd love a glass of water and maybe something to eat. I'm starved all of a sudden" Remus replied.

"No problem" Harry said and quickly dashed off.

Arthur decided to follow Harry back to the kitchen and both of them prepared breakfast for everyone. They brought something up to Remus right away. Once he had finished they returned to the kitchen to allow him to rest a little more. He was growing a little stronger every moment. But there was no doubt the poison had taken a lot out of him and he appeared to fall asleep almost before Harry and Arthur had left the room.

------------------

Remus awoke towards noon and though still exhausted, was pleased to find that all of his symptoms were gone. He tentatively raised himself out of bed and crept to the bathroom. After a long, hot shower he returned to his bedroom and found himself weakened again. Deciding that he must need to recover more, he laid down for more sleep. He smiled to himself as he did so, thinking that he hadn't slept this much probably since infancy.

-----------------

Harry awoke in his room from a nap of his own in the afternoon. For after they had all eaten Arthur had suggested that everyone get some, much needed, sleep. Snape had retired in the room next to Remus while Arthur used one of the other spare bedrooms. Tiptoeing down the hall so as not to wake anyone (for Arthur's snores assured him that at least one person might still be asleep) he quietly checked on Remus. Peeking in the door he saw Remus soundly asleep and on his way to bathroom saw Snape sprawled in deep slumber as well in the next room.

Harry returned a few minutes later to his own room. After a few hours he heard stirrings and knew that the others must be getting up. He quickly went down the hall and passing the still sleeping Remus, went down to the kitchen. There he found Arthur starting what was beginning to smell like a delicious dinner. Snape was sitting at the table, apparently re-arranging the potions ingredients to put back into his bag.

"Hope I didn't get them too out of order sir. I'm afraid my mind may have not been on the task at hand when I was doing it" he said.

Snape looked up and with the barest of smiles (so slight in fact that Harry wondered if smiling somehow hurt his face) said "No, they are sufficiently in order. However I must check my stock of emergency supplies to see what will need to be replaced soon".

Arthur turned from the stove and asked "Would you mind getting Remus, Harry? I'm afraid I'm no where near the cook that Molly is but nonetheless dinner is ready. Thought he'd like to have it while it's at least hot"

Harry quickly agreed and went back up the stairs. He found Remus still sleeping and after debating with himself whether or not to wake him, finally spoke quietly.

"Remus? Would you like some dinner? Mr. Weasley has made it so no one knows if it's edible but at the very least it's hot" he said.

Remus stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Then, groaning he sat up and quickly put his hands to his head.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. I've got a bit of a headache but that's not really all that unusual considering the closeness of the full moon" he replied.

It suddenly occurred to Harry that the full moon would be rising tomorrow. He felt for his new godfather. For though Remus had just gone through a very trying time, another was coming that none of them could stop. Remus still took the wolfsbane potion which made his transformations easier, but nothing could made them completely painless.

"Do you always get headaches?" he asked, coming to sit beside Remus.

"Not always. I do have at least some discomfort in the last 24 hours or so before a transformation. Mostly I'm just weak as you've probably noticed" he replied. Indeed Harry had noticed on many occasions Remus looking pale and shaky, while at other times looking quite normal. Of course it had to do with the moon's cycle, why hadn't he thought of that before?

"I think this time it's just worse because of the residual effects of the poison. No need to worry though" he said, catching Harry's worried look. "I'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be right down. I'm willing to try Arthur's cooking. At least if we get food poisoning we have Severus around to tend to us"

Harry laughed along with Remus and trotted back downstairs to tell the others to hold dinner for a few minutes.

Dinner was a rather happy affair. Though still looking very weak and pale (even more than normal, Harry had to admit to himself) Remus was in great spirits. He even got Severus out of his shell a little by talking about happier times in school. This was quite a feat in Harry's mind for he knew first-hand that Severus had a lot of bad memories there.

"No no no, that's not how it happened and you know it!" Remus was saying, laughing despite himself.

"Very well you can remember it any which way you like but I distinctly remember the boils showing up on _your _hands" Severus disagreed but Harry thought he saw a twinkle in the Potions Master's eyes.

The two of them were in a laughingly heated debate as to who had gotten tuber puss spilled on them. It seemed that they had been sitting at one desk in Potions and one of them had accidentally spilled it over both of them.

"Well perhaps they did show up on my hands but that's only because _you_ spilled the cauldron on my side of the table" Remus said

"Did I? I could have sworn it was you. I seem to recall _someone _couldn't keep their eyes off a certain blond young lady in the last row" Snape replied

"What? Are you talking about Jennela? Hah! _You _were the one who wrote 'I love Jennela' on your notebook!" Remus said putting down his tea and winking at Harry slyly.

"I did not! You know that was you…." Severus started to say and then caught Remus' eye. For Remus had begun laughing so hard it was obvious who had the crush on this girl. Remus had obviously just been pushing Severus' buttons and seemed very proud of himself for getting a rise out of him.

Harry laughed along with everyone else, thinking that he hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Soon though Arthur stopped the reminiscing and ordered a very pale Remus to bed to get some more rest. Still laughing a bit at each other, everyone retired.

The next morning Harry awoke in a great mood and immediately went looking for Remus. He was hoping that the two of them could go out for a walk and have a good, long talk. He was disappointed to find Remus still sleeping but, as he reminded himself, he could hardly blame the man. Heading down to the kitchen he paused as he reached the doorway.

"Have you noticed, Severus?" Mr. Weasley was saying.

"Yes but I've been hoping that I was wrong. Do you know what it means?" Severus replied.

"You know as well as I do what it means but how are we going to tell him? Or Harry for that matter?" Mr Weasley queried.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked, walking in the door. He had decided he wasn't going to let anyone keep any secrets from him. Especially about Remus (for instinctively he knew that's who they must have been talking about).

Severus and Mr. Weasley looked at each other nervously. Obviously they hadn't meant to be heard and he'd caught them quite off guard.

"Harry, sit down" Mr. Weasley said.

Harry did as he was told and silently waited. Finally Mr. Weasley spoke again.

"Is Remus still sleeping?" he asked

"Yes" he replied. Why did that question not seem as casual as it should have been? He wondered.

"Have you noticed that he's been sleeping quite a bit since he awoke from the poison?" Harry nodded. Still not sure where this was going, he waited for Mr. Wesley to continue. But it was Severus who spoke next.

"Did you notice that he's looking weaker than normal?" he asked

Harry nodded again, still wondering what they were going on about when a thought came to him. Maybe they were trying to warn him that tonight was a full moon?

"I know he's going to transform tonight" he said "We spoke about it yesterday morning and besides I have been paying attention to the lunar calendar. I already knew before he mentioned it. It doesn't frighten me, if that's what you're worried about" he told them.

He could tell from the looks on their faces that this was not, in fact, what they were concerned about.

"No that's not it, Harry" Mr. Weasley said. Not quite looking at Harry now, he seemed unsure how to continue.

"I think Remus may still be suffering some residual effects of the poison he ingested" Severus finally said. "As a matter of fact, Arthur and I are almost sure of it"

"Well can't you do anything for him?" Harry asked Severus "You helped him before Professor, why can't you do it again?"

"It's not that simple Harry. I'm sure that I found the right antidote and therefore I'm sure that there is no more poison in his system" Severus replied.

"But then what are you two talking about? What did you mean "residual effects?" Harry demanded.

"We meant that the poison damaged his body in ways that the antidote can do nothing about. The damage was already done by the time I gave it to him. We were hoping that he would be able to fight it. I'm afraid however that the current moon cycle is working against him. He might have been able to regain his strength if not for the fact that his impending transformation is sapping reserves he can't afford to lose. I think he's going to get weaker and weaker now" Snape said and Harry noticed that the Potions Master suddenly didn't want to meet his eyes.

Harry said nothing for a few moments. He knew what Severus was trying to say by "weaker and weaker" and he didn't like it.

"What can we do for him?" he asked quietly and again Severus and Mr. Weasley nervously eyed each other.

"Well, as a matter of fact Severus and I were just discussing that and….. um….Severus has come up with an idea" Mr. Weasley said.

Harry looked at Professor Snape and saw not the loathing he had been accustomed to in the past. Now he saw apprehension in his eyes. He saw a man who was being forced to do something he did not want to do.

"You know that Remus usually takes a wolfsbane potion in preparation for the full moon?" Severus asked.

"Yes I knew that. It's to help him keep his mind when he transforms. So that he will simply be like a dog and not a danger to anyone. You are making it for him, right? Harry replied.

"Yes I have been making the potion for him every month and I have it ready now. However……." Severus paused.

"What is it?" Harry prompted.

"I believe that we should allow him to transform without it" Severus said.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Let Remus transform without the potion? There wasn't a room in the house that would hold him as a werewolf. Remus had been locked in the Shrieking Shack as a boy at Hogwarts. Harry had been in there and seen the results of his awful transformations. The house had been protected by many enchantments to prevent the werewolf's escape. But he had nevertheless torn it apart in his attempts. Why would they want to do this to Remus and what possible good did they think it would do?

Steeling himself for what he would hear Harry said simply. "Why?"

"Remus the man is weak right now but the werewolf will be strong, poison or no poison. Surely you remember when you met him the night he transformed without his potion?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded. Indeed how could he forget? The only thing that had stopped the werewolf (for Harry couldn't think of that beast as Remus) from attacking Hermione, Ron and himself had been…..Sirius. He'd always transformed into a dog large enough to handle a full- grown werewolf. Harry pushed aside the sadness that came with thoughts of Sirius and put his attention back on Snape.

"I think if we allow the werewolf to come out in it's full glory it will save Remus' life" Severus was saying.

"Harry I know this is shocking but I really believe that Severus has come up with a good idea. Honestly I don't know what else to do for Remus so I think we should give this a try." Mr. Weasley said.

Finding no other argument, Harry finally agreed with them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Next chapter: Will Severus' plan work? Will Remus survive one night's full-moon transformation into a full blown werewolf? Stay tuned..._**


	5. The Battle Continues

_Hello all! Here's the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it! Thanks for all the reviews and comments – you guys are great!_

_-Moki_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus awoke with an awful headache. While it was true that he had experienced this sort of thing before a full moon, this was worse than normal. Cursing his bad luck at having to get poisoned close to a transformation night, he sat up.

Immediately he was sorry he tried as his head spun and he found that he had to lie back down. After a few moments he regained his wits and attempted, slowly this time, to rise again. With a bit more effort than expected he was able to sit up in bed but found himself shaking from the attempt.

"Now this just isn't going to do, old man" he said aloud to himself.

But though he really wanted to get out of his bed he truly found that he couldn't. Remus was just beginning to wonder if he was going to be stuck up in his room alone all day when he heard a creak outside his door.

"Harry?" he called. For he had a feeling he knew who was outside his door.

However when the door opened Remus found all three of his house companions standing there.

"Well come on in everyone, seems I'm still under the weather a bit today. So I'm glad you decided to come up here to see me" Remus said, doing his best to not show just how he felt. He noticed his hands shaking and quickly put them under the quilt, smiling weakly.

"Yes well we had a feeling you might still be a bit off color so we thought we'd come up and have a chat" Arthur said, returning Remus' smile nervously.

"How are you feeling this morning, Remus? Any change from yesterday?" Severus asked, quietly taking the chair closest to the bed.

"As a matter of fact I am feeling a little worse than yesterday but I'm sure that's due to the full moon tonight. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" he replied, still trying to sound as reassuring as he could. Everyone had been spending too much time worrying over him as it was.

"But your symptoms, would you say they were worse than a normal month?" Severus asked.

Remus wondered at the intense questioning from Severus and began to worry that all may not be right. The apprehension in all three of their eyes' began to take its toll on Remus and he could deny no longer what he was feeling.

"Yes" he said quietly "They are definitely worse than normal Severus. What does it mean?" he asked a little irritably. He really didn't think he could handle any more surprises.

"Well, as you've probably already guessed, we think their severity has to do with the poison. Arthur and I think that it has done more damage than originally hoped" Snape said somberly.

Remus tried hard not to panic as the meaning of Severus' words sunk in slowly. Did those words really mean what he though they did? Swallowing his fear he decided to get this whole thing over with and get to the bottom of what they were trying to tell him. Levity seemed like a good idea so he laughed a bit and said "So, I'm dying then? Well that's alright seeing as I didn't really have anything else more pressing to do today. Now if this had come up tomorrow that would have been a problem as my schedule is quite full on Fridays normally"

Remus was doing his best to lighten the mood in the room. For though this latest piece of news was frightening he didn't want anyone to know how he felt. He knew that Harry at least, needed some reassurance so soon after losing Sirius. Also Remus had faith in these wizards. Arthur was a great man and would give his life for any of them in an instant. As for Severus, Remus was sure too that he wouldn't give up once he'd started a fight. Ever since waking up and finding himself alive after being so sure he'd drawn his last breath, Remus had looked at Severus in a new light. Harry had proven himself in tougher situations than this so between all of them, Remus knew there had to be a plan. He decided to cut through the rigmarole and get down to it.

"So what should I do about it?" he asked.

"We think what is happening to you is quite simple actually" Severus said cooly. "It appears that the poison damaged your body before I could make an antidote. Now you are weak due to the impending full moon and your body can't rebuild itself. But we also know that when you transform you are quite strong" With this Severus paused.

"Yes, yes I know. Lupin is a weakling while the monster inside is not. What are you getting at?" Remus was getting a little frustrated again, try as he might to not do so. His head was throbbing terribly and he was beginning to feel nauseous and shaky.

"Now, now Remus that's not what Severus meant and you know it" Arthur said consolingly.

"He didn't mean you were weak, Remus because we all know you're not. He was only talking about the time before a full moon" Harry suddenly said from the corner where had been standing quietly listening. Remus was surprised to hear Harry defending the Potion Master's turn of phrase. But he didn't have time to dwell on it as Severus continued.

"As I was saying. No you are not a weak man Remus but you are _weakened_ by the lycanthropy. Right now I don't think you have a shot at fighting this and if we don't do something you're only going to get worse" Severus paused again, seemingly to steel himself. Finally he continued "Therefore I think it would be advisable to allow you to transform tonight, but without the wolfsbane potion"

This statement surprised Remus much as it had surprised Harry. Remus however, immediately saw the benefits of what they were suggesting. He knew that when he transformed his body became very strong. His knowledge of this didn't come from actual memories, but the way he felt afterwards. The pain of cuts, bruises and even a few broken bones proved many a time that he, the werewolf, had been involved in many a battle during those nights. He had also seen the damage he had done to the Shrieking Shack and there too were obvious indications of the strength his body had during those times. Perhaps they were right? Maybe transforming into the full-blooded werewolf, not the plebian version on the wolfsbane potion, would be enough to save his life. But this idea also frightened Remus . For transformations without the wolfsbane were something he'd hoped to never re-live again. The pain involved in doing this was going to be horrible. But, he decided, if it was going to bring him back from the brink of death then he must try it. Even now he could feel himself getting worse as the minutes wore on. This was probably his last and only hope.

After much consideration, during which all three of his companions kept quiet, Remus finally nodded his agreement.

Once Remus agreed things started happening very quickly. They decided that when the time came they would move him to a spare bedroom on the third floor so as not to destroy his own room. Arthur and Harry took on the task of getting the room prepared for the impending transformation. They removed everything from the walls and all of the furniture except for the bed. For the plan was to use magic to strap Remus to the bed. They sincerely hoped it would contain the werewolf. Harry had hoped the straps wouldn't be necessary and acted as though he were about to protest, but Remus reassured him.

"I think it's for the best" He told Harry when Arthur had left the room to fetch Remus a glass of water. " I think if I'm free in the room I may be able to figure out how to get out. Also if there's any reason for any of you to enter the room, it would be best for all of us if I'm bound. I do not want to accidentally bite any of you"

He could tell that Harry still didn't like it but was willing to go along with the plan as laid out.

-----------------------------------

Finally night came and the house became very still. Everyone was nervous about the upcoming evening and the rising moon that would arrive with it. Arthur and Severus were doing their best to rest in their rooms quietly to prepare for another sleepless night. Harry however couldn't relax and went to speak to his godfather. Walking to Remus' room he paused on the threshold.

Remus appeared to be sleeping again and Harry didn't want to disturb him. He was halfway back out the door when he heard a raspy voice.

"Harry?

Harry walked back in to find his godfather awake but looking grayer than ever. His fears for the upcoming night grew just by seeing this.

"Everything's going to be alright. Just do whatever Arthur and Severus ask of you, okay? Remus said quietly and Harry nodded. He had something he wanted to ask but didn't know where to begin.

"Are you scared?" Harry finally asked.

Remus seemed to consider the question for a moment. Then he looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"Yes I am. But I also have faith that you, Severus and Arthur will make sure that everything turns out right. I am putting my complete trust, indeed my life, into all of your hands' tonight. This is not easy for me to do, you know" Remus said with a sigh. He shifted under the sheets and Harry saw a fleeting look of pain cross his face. Then he relaxed again.

"I've always been a person who's been distrusted for what I am. Not by everyone of course, but by most people. I suppose that has made me also loath to trust others. I've always preferred to handle every problem that came my way by myself. That way I wouldn't have to tell anyone my darkest secrets. Allowing others to help me has never been easy. But it has gotten easier with time and I think the past few days have been the biggest challenge for me." He stopped and looked out the window, obviously lost in thought.

Harry was wondering if Remus had forgotten he was there when suddenly he stiffened and looked back at him. "It's nearly time Harry, I can feel it. Go get Severus and Arthur. Quickly now, go!" He said urgently and Harry ran for the stairs.

When he returned with Mr. Weasley and Severus in tow, they found Remus sitting up in bed and vainly attempting to rise. The two men quickly got on either side and gently helped him to his feet. Harry followed behind as they took Remus to the now empty room upstairs. There they laid Remus on the bed. He was starting to shake slightly and Harry noticed his eyes beginning to change color. This was going to be close, he thought.

"Out!" Remus cried "All of you out, now! I can't stop it once it starts!"

Severus nodded as he ushered Harry out of the door, Arthur close behind. Then he quickly turned back and pointed his wand straight at Remus (now shaking uncontrollably). With an almost apologetic expression he uttered an incantation and ropes quickly spun from the end of his wand, tying Remus to the bed. With one final look at the now convulsing man on the bed, he closed the door.

The three of them stood in the hall and waited. They could hear the bed shake with Remus' tremors and knew he must be getting close to complete transformation. Harry noticed his own hands shaking but didn't attempt to hide them. This was nerve-racking for all of them and there was no use denying it or trying to hide it.

Suddenly they heard Remus scream in agony and Harry instinctively reached for the door. But the others stopped him before he'd taken a single step.

"I know Harry, I know it's hard but we have to let him go through this. It's going to be okay" Mr. Weasley said, his arm firmly around Harry's shoulders. Severus had hold of Harry's right arm and was obviously ready to pull him back if necessary, though his eyes never left the door. But Harry relaxed as Remus' cries faded and felt the Potions Master and Mr. Weasley release their grips.

There was silence in the room for some moments then a chilling sound rent the air. The werewolf howled out his frustration and loneliness at finding himself alone and tied up in an empty room. Harry thought he'd never heard anything so mournful in his life. If not for the fact that he knew he would be murdered the moment he entered the door, he almost wanted to comfort the creature now trapped inside. Finally the howling stopped and they heard muffled noises as he apparently tested the bonds. Then suddenly they heard another howl but this time it was evidently in anger and frustration. More struggling could be heard in the room and finally, silence.

The three of them waited together for some time outside the door. They had thought there would be more violence once Remus transformed and were surprised how quiet it was.

"Do you think he's given up?" Harry asked quietly after a time.

"I dunno. Even though we've all had a werewolf in our midst for awhile now, I have to admit that I don't know a lot about them" Arthur replied "Do you think he'll continue to fight the ropes, Severus?" he said turning to the tall Potions Master.

"Yes" Severus said simply. "Werewolves are known to be vicious but most are also very intelligent. The human host may not be conscious during the time of the full moon but their wits carry over to the beast. Considering the fact that we are dealing with Remus' intellect, we should be ready for anything" He eyed them both tensely. "Do not think for one moment that it's impossible for him to get away even though he's trussed. Stay on your guard at all times, both of you." He said this while still watching the door and simultaneously listening for even the slightest sound inside, his wand held so tightly in his hand that Harry could see the white's of his knuckles.

Finally after a while Arthur told Harry and Severus to leave as he had agreed earlier to take the first watch. "No need to worry, you two. Go off and get some rest now. I'll be fine" and with that he sat down on the steps outside the door, wand at the ready.

Harry and Severus left him there but neither felt like even attempting to sleep. They went to the kitchen and Harry put on some water for tea. Neither spoke and both seemed relieved that the other wanted to either. Harry served the tea but found himself straining to hear sounds from the upper floor. Severus too seemed unable to concentrate and Harry caught him more than once staring at the ceiling in the direction where Remus was. Finally Severus seemed to think enough was enough.

"I can't wait here like this, you may stay here if you like but I'm going to join Arthur" he said. Harry didn't even hesitate but immediately put down his cup and followed Severus out of the room.

Arthur wasn't surprised to see them return. Harry figured he must have known how hard it was for anyone to try and sleep. So the three of them kept watch outside of the bedroom through the long and weary night. Periodically they heard sounds issuing from the room. Once Harry was sure the werewolf must have gotten loose from the bed for the very rafters shook with his struggles. But just as all of them were ready to burst into the room wands at the ready, the noise stopped and it was silent yet again for a little while. The pattern of struggle followed by intermittent silence continued throughout the night.

Finally around 3 oclock in the morning it had grown so completely quiet that they thought the beast had succumbed to slumber. None of them knew for sure whether or not werewolves slept. But it didn't seem beyond the realm of possibility and all were grateful for the respite.

Those peaceful thoughts were quickly driven away as a dreadful noise emanated from the other side of the door. A loud angry roar was immediately followed by a loud ripping noise and the ominous crunch of splintering wood.

The werewolf was loose.


	6. The Final Chapter

_Hell All, _

_My sincerest apologies to everyone for the incredible delay in putting up this final chapter. My year hasn't been easy and unfortunately writing wasn't a priority for many months. However things are better now and I have been putting in some time with it and have now finished this story. This is where I always saw this story going and I hope you all like it. _

_-Moki_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry and Arthur stared at each other in complete shock. Though they had been warned that this could happen both had become comforted by the silence. Severus however was not surprised and rallied the other two quickly.

"Get out your wands quick! If he comes through that door, we'll have to stun him!" he said, his own wand already out.

Harry and Arthur did as they were told and all three listened to the destruction being raged inside the room. The beast seemed to have finished with what was now left of the bed and had moved on to the rest of the room. His growls and snifflings could be heard from underneath the door as he tested the air for new scents. The smell of humans so nearby appeared to drive him mad as he suddenly started ramming the door. They watched in horror as it started to buckle under the onslaught. Harry couldn't believe how much strength it must have taken for it was a very stout old door.

Severus had rolled up his sleeves and adopted a watchful but determined gaze.

"He's going to break through" he said "I'd rather not stun him if we don't have to as I'm not sure if that will have an adverse affect on Remus. We want him to stay at full strength for as long as possible so that his body can heal"

Suddenly the door gave in and standing there before them was the werewolf. He looked much as Harry remembered him from that fateful night in his third year of Hogwarts. The creature stopped for a moment and looked each one of them unnervingly in the eye. Then with a lightning fast movement he leaped towards the Potions Master.

Severus jumped backwards just in time and the beast landed hard on the floor. In an instant it was up again, snarling.

"Lead him back in the room! We have to try and contain him!" Snape shouted, slowly backing into the room. His eyes never left the wolf, who returned his gaze steadily, a low growl in his throat. Harry and Arthur followed Severus' lead and also began to walk slowly towards the door. Again without warning the werewolf leaped and again headed straight for Severus. Harry wasn't sure why he kept going after the Professor, perhaps he had sniffed him out as a leader of sorts? Harry barely had time to register these thoughts as he and Mr. Weasley were knocked aside. This pushed them both further into the room and now all were enclosed within its walls.

This time Severus had been crouched near the bed and when the creature leaped, he quickly rolled aside. Then he scrambled over the remains of the bed and joined Harry and Arthur.

"I'm going to try tying him up. Distract him so he doesn't see what I'm doing. It'll be easier if he doesn't know what's coming and doesn't fight it". Harry and Arthur nodded and without any further talking both stood straight up and found themselves face to face with the creature.

Luckily their bold move seemed to stun it for a second for the werewolf simply looked at them unblinkingly. Perhaps he was deciding who to bite first. For this is what Harry knew werewolves wanted to do above anything else. Bite another human.

Severus took advantage of the stand-off and before the creature could move he stood up from behind the bed and pointed his wand in one graceful movement. He muttered an incantation and suddenly ropes flew again from his wand, effectively tying the werewolf's limbs to it's body. The creature fell onto what was left of the bed with a howl, struggling in vain to free itself.

All three stopped and looked at each other, catching their breaths.

"Alright" Severus said, panting. "Lets get out of here as I think our mere presence upsets him" Harry rather thought that was an understatement.

Once outside the closed door again all three stood and waited in trepidation for a further onslaught. Great struggles could be heard within but it may have been that the creature had worn itself out as the noises slowly subsided.

Harry, Arthur and Severus gradually let their guards down and soon found their hearts beating in a more normal fashion. Finally they decided that it must all be over and each lowered his wand and looked at the others. None could find words to express what had just happened and yet somehow they all knew that they would remember it for the rest of their lives. So many people were close to Remus Lupin and all knew his condition but not many had actually battled with him in that state. Looking into each other's eyes they knew that they had just experienced something quite extraordinary and that all (including Remus himself) were bound and changed a little by it.

--------------------------------

Remus awoke to find the sun shining into the room, obviously having just risen over the horizon. Slowly he remembered the events over the past couple days amd finally remembered what was to have happened over night. He looked around the room with some trepidation. Sure enough, there was no doubt that his werewolf-self had become loose in the night. The room bore silent testimony to an awful battle and anything not tied down (and a few things that were) had been thrown about and likewise destroyed. He himself was bound to what little was left to the bed, basically a mattress and a stack of wood, by magic bonds. Just as he was ready to call out to be let go the bonds disappeared of their own accord. Ah a timed release, very good Severus, he thought to himself. Of course Severus would know that once the sun had risen the wolf would be gone and no bonds needed. It was a very thoughtful thing for him to do, preventing Remus the indignity of having to ask to be untied.

Remus slowly rose to his feet shakily and felt his muscles protest. But unlike the previous morning he felt decidedly better. Though he was sore and bruised from a transformation not softened by wolfsbane he could tell that the effects of the poison were finally out of his system. This time his body ached in a good way, like after a long run. This felt decidedly better than a body racked by poison.

Feeling better than he had in days, Remus walked to the door when suddenly it hit him. It was quiet, too quiet. Realizing for the first time that the destruction of the room and the position he found himself in all pointed to the fact that not only had he gotten loose but someone (probably three someones) had tied him back up. Just because he had been tied again didn't mean that the werewolf hadn't harmed someone and Remus' stomach went cold with that thought. Oh God, what if I've hurt one of them?

Now fearing what he might see on the other side Remus crept to the door and gingerly turned the handle. Steeling himself from the further destruction he might see there, he opened it fully and found a most unusual sight.

All three of his benefactors were sprawled on the floor, sound asleep. Severus and Arthur were leaning against the wall and on each other, Arthur snoring like a champion and making Remus wonder how on earth the other two were sleeping through it. Harry had slid to the floor and was lying across the other two, his head unceremoniously flung across Severus' lap. Severus was not snoring but was yet fast asleep, mouth agape and one hand on Harry's head. Remus smiled and vowed never to mention this to the Potions Master in the future. If Severus knew that Remus had seen him like this he'd probably figure out a way to undo his antidote.

Remus leaned against the wall and stared for a few moments at the sight before him, still smiling. Deciding that they needed the rest he simply left them as they were and continued to his room to get dressed. During his transformation he had torn every stitch of clothing off and being found walking around the house naked as a jaybird didn't suit his personality at all. Once dressed he went back and found the others were already up and in their separate rooms. He knew that Severus and Harry had probably been mortified to find themselves in the positions he'd seen them in earlier and he guessed both had made hasty retreats. Upon hearing his step in the hall, everyone came out to check on him.

"Good morning" he said and received wide smiles from both Harry and Arthur. Severus however seemed to be looking him over rather carefully.

"How do you feel Remus?" Severus asked, his dark eyes trained on Remus intently.

"Much better, thanks. I've got a few extra bruises I didn't go to bed with last night but overall not in bad shape. I've certainly been through worse" he replied.

"It looks like you've all had a rough night. Why doesn't everyone go freshen up and I'll make us some breakfast" Remus said and ushered everyone back to their rooms. Glad to finally be of some use again, he headed down the stairs feeling better than he had in a long while.

---------------------------------------

The next morning Severus prepared to leave, packing his bottles into his emergency bag once again. Harry had gone up to his room and offered to help with his bags but Severus pointed out that he hardly needed it considering he hadn't packed much the night that Albus had called him so urgently.

Remembering again what the dark Potions Master had done for his new godfather, Harry became thoughtful.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Mr Weasely asked kindly, noticing how quiet he had become since coming down to breakfast.

"No Mr Weasley" Harry replied. "I was just thinking, that's all" and Arthur nodded, knowing that all of them had been doing a lot of "thinking". Almost losing Remus and then rallying together to save his life had brought them all closer.

Harry for one couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing someone else he'd come to love and now found himself deeply grateful to someone he had hated for years. How was one supposed to wrap their heads around that?

Soon enough Severus came down the stairs and put on his traveling cloak and picked up his bags to go back to Hogwarts. Harry realized that he had no idea where the Potions Master would be spending his summer after reporting to the school briefly to advise Dumbledore on all that occurred since Remus had been poisoned. Before he never would have even thought about it but now he found himself quite curious but forbore to ask.

Remus and Severus shared an almost warm handshake on the threshold.

"Never thought I'd say this old man, but you're not half bad you know. I owe you my life so anything you need please feel free to call on me " Remus told Severus lightheartedly. The Potions Master seemed a bit flustered at all the attention (for Arthur had forsaken a mere handshake and had given Severus a tearful bearhug, thanking him for saving "our Dear Remus").

"Not at all, you are after all a fellow member of the Order" he replied stiffly, trying to avoid everyone's gaze. He wasn't used to being the center of attention….well at least not for good reasons anyway.

After shaking hands with Remus, Severus turned finally to Harry who was standing quietly in the background, unsure what to say to the Potions Master.

"Don't forget your Potions summer-homework. I expect it to be done, no matter how many adventures you find yourself in this summer, you hear?" Harry could tell that the Potions Master was putting on his usual grumpy airs and simply nodded solemnly.

"I will sir" he said and Severus turned to walk out. "Uh sir?" Harry called as Severus stepped out onto the walk, causing the Potions Master to stop and look at him inquiringly with one eyebrow raised. In that look Harry could tell that the Potions Master wasn't going to have any sniveling over what just happened so Harry spoke quickly and simply.

"Thanks, sir" was all he said. Severus nodded quietly, walking to the gate and down the street to where he could Apparate safely.

Harry watched him go with a myriad of thoughts and emotions. Something told him that when he got back to school Professor Snape would be exactly as he had always been. It would be like these few days had never happened even though neither of them would ever forget it.

With that final thought Harry turned and walked back into the house, happy to have his new godfather there waiting for him.

THE END


End file.
